


With Your Hair All Braided In Loveknots, I Know You're Mine

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Finale, curls, everyone loves Silver's curls, they're all happily settled down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for the polyship prompt: SilverFlintHam: Flint starts finding little braids in Silver's hair, which Silver attributes to a sweet neighbor girl... but really, it's Thomas.





	With Your Hair All Braided In Loveknots, I Know You're Mine

 

“What is that?” Flint brushes his finger over the braid he spotted in Silver’s hair. It had taken him a while to see it, but once he’s noticed it, he can’t stop looking for it. Every time Silver moves, every time he turns his head, there it is.

Silver bats his hand away automatically without looking up from the fish he’s cleaning. “What?”

“This?” Flint finds it amusing, the small braid dangling coquettishly amongst Silver’s curls, trying to be civilized in the midst of all that wildness. It’s fastened with a piece of string. “Who did this?”

“Oh.” Silver shrugs it off. “One of the girls next door wanted to try her hand at braiding.”

“And you let her?” Flint raises an eyebrow. That seems unlikely at the best of times.

At this Silver finally raises his eyes. “Children do like me, you know.”

“So you say.” Flint grins, leaning in to graze his lips over Silver’s ear. “Anyway, it’s very becoming.”

“Fuck off.”

 

*  *  *

 

A few days later Flint notices another one.  This braid is longer, trailing down the curve of Silver’s neck in a most delectable way, clearly intended to catch the eye. For a moment Flint’s tempted to ask just how old the girl happens to be, and then he decides to let it lie. If the child has a passing fancy for Silver, it’ll fade eventually. Perhaps. Not that Flint can attest to that. His own passing fancy for his cook/quartermaster/betrayer/partner/lover, whatever he decides to call Silver, has clearly never passed at all. At this point Flint finds it hard to believe it ever will.

 

*  *  *

 

He likes to watch Silver toying with them absently, as though he’s not even aware of his own fingers as they move. It’s a charming variation of the way he usually runs his fingers through his hair and Flint’s mesmerized by the sight.

“You’re staring again.” Thomas nudges his knee with his own.

“Mm.” Flint leans back in his chair. “I think I’ve earned the right to stare at him.”

Thomas chortles at that and Flint glances at him. Safe in the leafy shelter of the porch, Thomas looks wonderfully relaxed, lounging away in one of the bamboo chairs they placed around the porch. In the shallows down by the beach, is Silver, bandanna covering only half of his curls, causing the others to stick out like a wild shoot of flowers, staring fixedly into the water.

“He knows he doesn’t _have_ to find clams for dinner tonight, right?” Thomas smothers a yawn.

“He knows; he’s still going to dig for them.” Flint lets his eyes rest on Silver with easy pleasure.

Silver takes that moment to lift his hand and tug gently at one of the braids by his face, a gesture that brings a smile to Flint’s lips. 

Thomas yawns again, sitting back in his chair and tilting his hat forward so the brim droops over his face, shading him even further. “Let me know when dinner is more imminent.”

“I will.” Flint smiles at him as he drifts off to sleep, relaxed in the lazy afternoon heat.

 

*  *  *

 

After the clams have been dug, and washed, and steamed, and consumed, much later of course, Flint tugs Silver down on their wide bed, spreading him open upon the smooth clean sheets as he works a steady path down along Silver’s chest to his destination.

The taste of Silver upon his tongue is as welcome as rain needed in the summertime. Flint’s hand splays hungrily across his belly as Silver trembles underneath his touch, every finger marking _mine_ upon Silver’s warm skin.

Silver’s hair, loosened now, falls about the pillow like a halo of mischief, all except those damned braids. As he rolls atop Flint, they dangle forward, teasing him with each sway of Silver’s body.

Thomas joins them, his hand sliding down Silver’s body to where he and Flint are joined at the cock,  and Silver turns his head to kiss him readily. Thomas moves behind him and Flint reaches up to capture one of those braids, wrapping it around his finger as he brings Silver down for a kiss.

 

*  *  *

 

It isn’t until a day or so later when Flint spots them on the porch that he realizes he’s gotten it wrong all this time. It isn’t some neighbor child that’s been spoiling Silver and teasing his hair and flirting with him, it’s Thomas.

He stands there in the doorway, dumbfounded with discovery as he watches them.

“Please, let me.” Thomas wheedles, his hands sliding along Silver’s neck and shoulders, coaxing him.

“You did two last week.” Silver sounds half asleep in the heat. “Isn’t that enough?”

“No.” Thomas whispers. “I like seeing them in your hair. I like you wearing them. I like knowing my hands put them there.” His hands are currently slipping under Silver’s shirt as Thomas nuzzles the back of his neck.

Silver offers up a little sigh to the heavens. “All right.”

He lets his head fall forward as Thomas continues to tease his nipples for a moment before finally turning back to his hair. His fingers move deftly through Silver’s thick curls, one after another, winding them into another smooth braid that dangles innocently amongst the rest of Silver’s hair. This time he’s  used bits of ribbon of various bold colors, gold and crimson and blue, to tie them. They catch the light as Silver turns his head, causing Flint to catch his breath.

Flint just stands there, watching them with bemused affection. He’d never imagined it was Thomas, and now he doesn’t know why. The sweet persuasiveness with which Thomas has wooed Silver ever since they met is charming to watch, and Silver’s been susceptible to it from the first day.

Thomas finally raises his eyes and sees him, smiling at Flint.

“Why?” Flint mouths at him. He gets its, but he doesn’t. He sees the appeal of the braids in Silver’s hair, but at the same time, he never would have thought of doing that. He’s not the sentimental type, or so he would have said.

 “I couldn’t resist?” Thomas mouths back.

And with that, Flint can hardly argue. He watches Thomas finally stop, after adding three braids to the gloriousness, and move his hands to Silver’s shoulders. Slowly massaging the tension from his shoulders as Silver lets his head loll further forward, his eyes closed in utter contentment, he leans down to press a kiss to Silver’s neck.

Flint simply stands there, watching the two of them, content as well, and knowing himself to be the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
